Always and Forever - Maximum Ride
by SilverWillowWing
Summary: This is my version of how the Series should have ended, takes place after the ANGEL book. The flock has found Angel but happen upon Willow (OC) who not only has a 15 foot wingspan, but her wings are silver! Willow and Iggy fall for each other from the very first moment, but are convinced that the other only sees them as a friend. Willow is quick with a joke and loves (gasp!) bombs!
1. Chapters 1 and 2 - Escape and Fall

**This is my first ever story! It takes place after the angel book and please just ignore the last book as this is MY PERSONAL OPINION as to how it should have ended. All the original characters go to James Patterson of course! Don't hurt me if you don't like it! I can use my HP invisibility cloak to get away! (Yep that's right die hard Harry Potter fan at your service!) Please enjoy!**

PART 1

_A dream, and a nightmare._

Chapter 1 - Willow

My name's Willow. I don't have a last name, but I gave myself the name Willow, because of the trees outside my window, back at the "School". That's a

super-evil branch of mad scientists who perform experiments by combining the DNA

of human children, and the DNA of other, non-human creatures. Most of these experiments failed badly, or lived in torment for a little while. I grew up there,

and for the past 16 years (my whole life), I've have been conducted into horrible tests, that I DON'T want to talk about right now.

But I'd escaped yesterday, and now I'm flying for my life. Still. Those flyboys (robot/wolf/human combos) just won't give up! They're stubborn little buggers,

only not so little at all (as in: bigger than me, and I'm 5,7).

I put on a big burst of speed, zooming down into the trees below. Willow trees, ironically enough. Here, I had the advantage. Could Flyboys swerve with half-

second warnings? Or turn practically on dimes? Hardly!

But they were still foll- ooh. Scratch that.

One of them hit a tree, ricocheted off, and bowled the others over. Most of them detonated, except for 1, who managed to fly shakily away. Shame. I've been

dying to test that new bomb I rigged up last night.

Wonder if I'll ever get to use it? oh. Wait. I can answer that; no problem. Because this is my life, right? Soo, yeah. I'll get to use it. Good. (Heh, heh.)

Chapter 2 - Willow

Remember how I said I was "flying" above those trees?

I wasn't kidding.

At the school, the scientists had fertilized a woman's (I don't know who's) egg in a test tube. They'd grafted bird DNA into mine, which caused me to be born

with my DNA as 2% bird, 97% human, 1% something else.

I was born with wings. Silver colored wings!Something had happened with the experiment, and the 1% caused the color, as well as multiple gifts I have. I

have raptor vision and hearing from the bird's 2%, and I can beat up just about anybody, including those big wrestlers you see on TV. But I'm definitely not

perfect.

I'm a girl with wings fer cryin' out loud! Know anyone else with those characteristics? 'Oh yeah, Susie and I love to go flying when it's nice out!' Ha! There's

only me, nowhere else where I belong.

I have serious temper issues. Like when someone tries to make me cooperate (I'm really bad at that), or tries to stick a needle in me (which makes me

twitchy enough to kill someone), or sticks me in a dog crate (which was my "room" growing up, when I wasn't in a lab room; me + small spaces = major

claustrophobia issues now).

But now I was free. Free to spread my wings, and fly as high as I wanted. For the first time in my short, sorry life, I could go as far as I liked, without worrying

about a stupid electric collar around my neck.

Then, out of nowhere, 3 bullets shot through my right wing, right near the shoulder, where the blood was thickest. The pain was terrifying. Sure, I'd

experienced bad pain in my life, but this was worse, way worse. Then I started losing altitude fast. I saw water below me, I must have flown over the ocean,

drunk on my own happiness. I saw the flyboy from earlier above me. It was smoking slightly, then it exploded.

I blacked out before I hit the water.


	2. Iggy's Prologue

**As I'm sure all that read the upcoming chapters will KILL me if I don't this is my story of Iggy's sight. it takes place 3 weeks before the start of my story. Thank you sooo much to my dear miss betsybugaboo for being the first *krssshhh microphone on? I REPEAT THE VERY FIRST!* person to review my VERY FIRST published story! *ALL HAIL BETSYBUGABOO!* This one's for you, please continue reading!**

Iggy's Prologue

It all happened so suddenly.

I was scouting out our new area. We were only staying there that one night, but I needed something to do. Anything to keep me from thinking of Angel.

Angel.

Our little sister, Max's baby. Over the past few months so much about her ha changed, and at a few points I hated her. But then she'd changed again. She'd saved that little boy from the burning building!

Then Gazzy said he needed to go down into the tunnels to disable the bombs that could blow up the city! All but a few bombs were disabled when they needed to get out. One moment Gazzy had his sister running behind him, and - then Angel was gone. And the bombs exploded, demolishing a huge building. We'd saved countless lives, but none of us cared right then.

Fang and his group left and Max was a wreck. I mean. we all were; but Max was...

It was horrible; those next few hours. we knew we needed to leave and did. but none of us really realized what was going on. It was like my brain had gone on autopilot as I followed the sounds of wings and sobs.

And that night I was scouting the area when it hit me. I knew it had to come but I wasn't even close to prepared. Angel.

Angel. "AANNNGEEEEELLLLLL" I screamed at the top of my lungs and something happened inside me. I fell to the ground and within seconds the rest of the flock was around me and we were all crying.

Their tears fell down their faces and my own fell onto my hands like crystals...

"Oh my god..." I murmured. "What? What is it?" Max asked.

"...I can see." I said just as quietly, but I felt everyone freeze.

"Iggy?" Nudge asked, "What did you say?"

"I...I CAN SEE!" I shouted, leaping up. "I CAN REALLY SEE! I CAN SEE ALL OF YOU EVERYTHING!" And then the rest of them were standing too, drying their tears to see my face.

"IGGY!" Gazzy yelled and tackled me. then the rest of the flock piled on. And then the tears came again. Angel should've been here.

The next day was a blur of colors, literally. My eyesight was back, but it turns out I needed glasses, which we got from Max's mom; Dr. Martinez.

But I could see. I could really, really see.

And that was enough to give us the courage to keep moving.

Whoever they were, the people who took our Angel from us, they would pay.

We'd all see to that.


	3. Ode To See

**OHHH! More reviews! I love reviews! A little Something Different thank you! Betsybugaboo I again thank you for being the first to review my first work *again all bow down! NOW!* I think having a Mary Sue at some point would be great. I am still writing the story but have it mapped out pretty well. I'll try my best! I'll give all that read this and any of my future (possibly non-existent) works a heads up; I HAVE A HARD TIME COMMITING. To ANYTHING. But I love writing this story so I will try my best. (Again: I have my invisibility cloak if you try to find me!) Feel free to review but I will cry if they're mean. I really will I'm _that_ emotional. Anyways I've been rambling again. I do that. Okay I'm done! Promise! "Shut up? Why certainly! You don't think I'm the kind to keep blabbin'. Some people never know when to stop! When I'm told to shut up I shut up!" Haha! I love Bugs Bunny. Okay NOW you can read. :)**

**All original characters belong to James Patterson, as much as I wish I could have Iggy to myself.**

Chapter 3 - Iggy

My eyes flitted around constantly, taking in everything around me.

I couldn't believe it! After almost 10 years, my sight was back! Well, not exactly; it was still fuzzy, like a mist covering my eyes. It had come all at once, 3 weeks ago, and I still had trouble with the thought that this was only a wonderful, horrible dream. Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, had bought me a pair of glasses, and now I COULD SEE! The glasses were held onto the back of my head with a kind of stretchy band to keep them from falling off (super geeky but oh well). I could finally see what the world looked like!

My wings, stretched out in the sun, were white at the top, then black, then black with white spots at the bottom. As we flew, I watched the others, seeing how they looked now, as compared to those precious memories I'd saved of them, back when I could see, before those stupid white coats tried to "improve my night vision". Like "Oops! We made a mistake! Oh well!", jerks.

Soon after leaving Fang's flock behind, Max had (finally!) given his previous position of her right-wing man to me. Dylan, Max's "perfect other half", flew on her left, in the third's position. Then behind us came Nudge, Gazzy (my best pal/partner in crime), Angel, and Total the talking dog (long story).

"Hey," Dylan said suddenly, breaking into my train of thought, which derailed as I turned to face him and saw his puzzled, almost worried look.

"What's that? Over there?" he pointed off into the distance. He can see things 100s of miles away! Some eyesight right?

Max hastily spun around to face towards where he was pointing.

"If it caught your eye from this distance, let's see if it's anything evil or important. It's not as if we were going anywhere in particular anyway."

So we sped off, following Max onto the new route, one that positively **screamed** trouble. I resumed my former staring, except now it was toward the sparkles of the ocean on the horizon, the first time I've ever _seen_ it.

It was beautiful.

**Quick note: Betsybugaboo what kind of char would Marie sue be? a romance for Dylan? Fang? Older woman? I think a young girl that Willow knew would be cool? I might take your advise but who knows?**


	4. Am I Seeing Things?

**GOOD LORD THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE RIDICULOUSLY ROMANTIC. A TOTAL CORN FEST. Oh well I love cony stuff. give me a bouquet of blue lilies and a kiss and I swear I'll melt. hint hint ;) anyways here we go.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARCTERS ONLY THE NEW ONES. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 - Iggy

We landed on the coast about 5 miles from a willow forest. Dylan pointed again. I couldn't see anything. For one that wasn't a pun. I smiled to myself.

"It's right there, about 20 miles out. It looks like a large animal. There's blood. A lot of it." Like I said; really good eyesight.

He sounded worried. Max beckoned to him, and the 2 of them flew out over the water. Within minutes, they'd vanished. Angel and Gazzy were already

asleep on the sand. They looked whipped, but we've been flying for almost 8 hours non-stop now, so I don't blame them.

Nudge and I sat on the sand, watching the spot on the horizon where Max and Dylan had disappeared. I marveled at the way the evening sun glinted off the water; yellow, white, and orange, tinged with red and pink.

Then, about 15 minutes since we'd lost sight of them, Max and Dylan came into view, growing steadily larger, and carrying a large object between them.

They came to a thunk in the sand, and set the thing down on Dylan previously discarded jacket. Max turned to Nudge at once.

"Get my mom on the phone! We need the location of the _nearest possible_ emergency room is, FAST!" She tossed the cell phone her mom had given her to

Nudge, who instantly began dialing. Then Max called me over, and I got a good look at the thing on the sand.

It was a girl, and looked about 16. But I couldn't have cared less about her age.

I was staring at her pretty, heart-shaped face, with long, thick eyelashes, a perfect nose, and full lips. Her hair was a luxurious honey-auburn, long and

straight, most of it had come loose from her ponytail.

Normally, I'd have been instantly on the job, giving orders to stop the bleeding, wash the salt off. But that me was gone gone gone, baby, looong gone. Wow.

She was gorgeous!

Then I really saw her. Or rather, her wings. And... I couldn't speak again.

You heard me right.

They were so completely covered with sand, sea salt, and dirt, and -gulp- blood, that I couldn't even see their color. But she. Had. WINGS! (Bloody, but still. Freaking. Wings!)

I saw the 3 holes in her right wing, blood still oozing out. "Bullet holes." I said quietly. "She needs medical, soon, or she'll bleed to death. Nudge!" She looked over. "Got the location?" I asked.

"Nearest is 25 miles, due south of here." she said, handing the phone back to Max. "It's an out-of-the-way town, but it's medical program is really good

according to Dr. Martinez."

Dylan and I carefully picked the unconscious girl up, and wrapped the jacket awkwardly around the bleeding wing. As we took to the air, I was thinking hard.

Is this a dream? Or is this girl real?

Please God; I know I don't talk to you a lot, if at all, but please, please please please, let this girl live! Longer than it takes for me to fall in love with her? (And, maybe, her with me.)

**WELL I WARNED YOU DIDN'T I? HAHA. YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY; 3 DAYS AND 5 CHAPTERS. BUT I'D ALREADY TYPED THESE SO AFTER THE 6TH OR 7TH CHAPTER IT WILL PROBABLY SLOW WAAAAAYYYYY DOWN. BUT I'LL TRY! PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Can I Faint Now?

**AAAAHHHHHH IGGGYYY *melts into gooey puddle* Why can't you be mine?!**

**But anyways here we go! **

**NONE OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE ONLY MY NEW ONE(S)! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5 - Willow

When I came to, the first thing I saw was a man, wearing a white doctor's coat. I was lying in a warm comfy bed, but that didn't fool me. I stared at him as he moved forward, a clipboard in his hand.

My muscles instantly tensed, and I realized I wasn't strapped down. Huh. Wasn't this the school? But then, why wasn't I tied up?

The man smiled kindly at me, and introduced himself as Doctor Straffer, of the Bradford, NH hospital. "Oh good, you're awake. Your siblings were getting worried; you've been asleep for almost a full 24 hours."

Before I could say "WHAT siblings?! ", the door burst open, and 6 people came in. There were 3 oldest; a girl and 2 boys -one with glasses-, all about 16 years old. Then a younger dark girl (13 maybe?), then another boy, with blue eyes and blond hair (maybe 9 or 10), and an adorable little girl who looked a lot like the little boy (7-or-8-ish).

The oldest girl shooed the doctor out, saying "Thank you sooo much!", and as the door closed all 6 turned to stare at me. My eyes moved over each, sizing them up. They were all tall and skinny, except for the one with brown-gold hair, and bright teal eyes. He was a little thicker on the abs than the other boys.

And sure, he was hot! But then my eyes fell on the other 16- year-old boy. He had pale blond hair and sky blue eyes, he was the one in glasses.

Our eyes met and I quickly looked away, meeting the eyes of the oldest girl. She explained that we were in a hospital. The 6 of them had taken me here after finding me in the water. They'd seen the wings (no surprise there), but what shocked me was when the oldest girl, whose name was Maximum Ride, or Max

for short, told me that they had wings too! You heard me right.

They. Had. WINGS! I almost passed out again; right there.

Max introduced the others when my breathing went back to almost-normal. The hot/buff guy was Dylan. The second-oldest girl was Nudge (she looked at least part African-American). Then the youngest boy was The Gasman, or Gazzy (and I found out what his name means within 5 minutes; I've never been so terrified in my LIFE! -gag-)The adorable little girl was Angel.

And the oldest boys with the glasses was -sigh- Iggy. I know; pure Shakespeare right? But I liked it. It fit him perfectly.

I haven't even talked to him yet, but I think I've found my one love.

WOW, that sounded corny.


	6. Green Eyes Meet Blue

**This one is very short, and yes it is VERY MUSHY! Eventually it will get more kick-butt :). **

**ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON. MR. PATTERSON MAY I ****_PLEEEAAASSSEEE _****HAVE IGGY NOW?!**

**SADLY IT IS NOT TO BE. YET. ALWAYS THE YET. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6 - Iggy

Willow looked so intense watching Max explain it all to her. She was shocked anyone could see that, but she kept her cool. Even when Max explained about our wings, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, she didn't pass out. I have to say; I was seriously impressed.

Her green eyes were shining in the lights of the hospital room, and determinedly not looking anywhere but at Max's face. But I did notice them quickly flick once to me and away again.

My heart is pounding so hard. It's like my eyesight came back just so I could see Willow when we met. (Isn't even her name perfect? WILLOW.)

I don't want to jinx this - and I'd die if I did - but I think I've just found my dream girl!

Now I just need to figure out how to start a conversation with her without, say, fainting, or vomiting, or saying anything stupid (like; "ah - uummm - duhhh"). 'Course I'm probably too chicken to find out if I'll even do those things.

Siggghhhh. This dream, if it is one, just got waaaaaayyyy better.

And waaaaayyyyy worse.


	7. Who The Hll Are You? And Me? Who Am I?

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, and to all those (if any) of the people who read this I truly apologize. It's been... let's see... almost 3 months! Oh well. **

**NONE OF J PATTERSON'S CHARACTER'S ARE MINE; ONLY MY OWN ARE.**

**GIVE ME HIMMMMM. GIVVEEEE MEEEEEE HIIIMMMMM NOOOOOWWWWWW... haha, enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - Willow

According to Max, Angel and the Gasman were the only blood-related relatives. But they'd all banded together years ago when some guy called Jeb

Bachelder had sneaked them away from the school, where they'd all grown up too (guess that was kinda obvious after seeing the wings).

After 2 years of them living with Jeb in hiding, he'd disappeared. They'd thought he was dead, until the day 2 years later, when erasers (living, breathing, non-robotic, non-flying Flyboys/M-geeks) had attacked them and kidnapped Angel. They'd set out to get her back, and when they did, they knew they had to disappear again. But that hadn't worked, and they been on the run since, and that was about 9 months ago.

In the middle of it all, Max had found her real mom (who she'd never met before). Out of 6 billion people, she just happens to save her step-sister from a bunch of gangsters.

Then Jeb had showed up again, going through a series of mood swings; bad, then good, then bad again, then "I don't know what lately" as Max said.

There was a guy named Fang who had left the group for some reason, but Max wouldn't tell me exactly. The only thing I could tell for sure was that the hottie Dylan was involved. I'm guessing that Max and Fang had gotten together, then Dylan showed up, Max and fang went through a big fight, maybe a near-death experience, and Fang left "The Flock". That's what their group is called. Get it? The "fl-" you know what? It's too obvious.

Max and Fang weren't supposed to meet again, but the 2 had met within weeks, and by then Fang had started his own "Flock" of other super-hanced teens.

The 2 had had a huge flameout, but then grudgingly banded together to try to stop a group trying to turn everyone into zombies, and then blow up the New York City amphitheater. They'd managed to get everyone out of the theater in time, and the 2 groups split up again. They hadn't seen Fang's group since then, and it had been about 3 weeks with nada happening.

Max didn't say anything else about Fang. I bet he was her boyfriend, then someone at the school tried to "set her up" with someone else- probably Dylan - and Fang got ticked. Then Fang must have decided that Max was better off with Dylan after a dangerous attack, and left, leaving Max heartbroken.

Then Dylan stepped forward and started asking me questions. How I'd gotten hurt, how old I was, where I'd been experimented on, etc.

They'd told the truth with me, so I did the same with them.

How could I tell if they were telling the truth? I'm psychic.

No. Really. I'm serious.

Ha ha ha. Your faces must be hilarious!


End file.
